Kai's Chicken Wing Song
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Just a fire ninja singing about chicken wings, what could possibly go wrong?


The day was brisk and well, fall seemed to edge closely towards Ninjago as it seems, making sure the worlds citizens kept to their coats, and safe comfort of their own homes. However, not all decided to stay inside on this cold, autumn day, it seems the heroic ninja, Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai and the one dressed in green, Lloyd had gone out to take a nice walk, the frigid breeze stinging at their skin, and only have Zane not felt a chill.

"Fine day in Ninjago City, isn't it?" Cole stated, complimenting the day. Jay nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, still it would be awesome if it weren't so cold." Jay took a bite out of his chicken wing, before heading out, the guys checked into the diner for some lunch. Everyone bought themselves a pair of chicken wings, which turned out to be low on sale, but only Zane took dibs on salmon. Kai was the only one left without buying anything, all the way from there he was silent, eying them all as they ate their fill, his eyes showing a bit of endless hatred everyone seemed to notice. They all were surprised after paying for their meals to find Kai to tell them, he'd wanted to show them a song he'd thought of, right now they were headed towards the theater just around the block.

At first, Jay laughed at the idea of Kai singing, "You cant even pitch the right notes while in the shower! Why now, all of a sudden, you want to sing for us?"

"Maybe he's gonna strip," Lloyd teased, making the others snicker. Kai even chuckled along with them, ignoring their insolence, keeping to himself most of the way. "Guys, don't be so hard on Kai, I'm sure the song he has in mind would be nice, now please don't tease him like children," Zane ordered. Jay and Lloyd were bewildered at Zane's overprotective tactics, Cole however understood he was correct, "Guys, be real, I mean you guys aren't two you know."

"Oh ok, sure," Jay laughed, "I'm sure that a two year old will be willing to put up with a girl he has a crush on." Cole blushed, giving Jay a sincere glance that said _now's not the time to speak of that_.

Lloyd suddenly got an idea, "Hey! Its almost Halloween, is it a _scary _song?" Kai hid his smirk, keeping away his gaze from the others, "Something...like that."

"What about?" Jay questioned, stripping his chicken wing clear of any meat, and for once, Kai looked back to see, his eyes seemed to be in a trance, yet he did not show it, he simply said, "You will see."

They finally arrive to the theater, the place was not much to look at really, it just looked like a really old warehouse that needed repairs. The others began to question if they were in the right place when Kai went ahead and showed them the door. "Go inside, take a seat if you will," he said so politely, it was scary. The others looked at one another and then proceeded to enter, once all were inside, Kai shut the door behind them, a wide grin appearing across his face.

The guys found themselves surrounded by total darkness, no sign of light anywhere. "Whoa, um, ok...creepy place," Cole stated, gazing around through the black. Jay felt something brush against his leg, he quickly stepped back to meet Lloyd, who lost his balance and fell to the floor. "Uh, sorry yoshi," Jay uttered. Lloyd responded with a threatening growl, getting to his feet. "Zane, give us a light," Cole ordered. The Nindroid lit up his head to use as a flashlight, and to which the light revealed, they examined the place. The walls were peeling off, old as they were, and the floor was littered with tree leaves and surprisingly, some feathers, which seemed to be dabbed with something red. "I thought we were in a theater, not a farm house," Jay stated, picking up a feather from the floor.

Cole recognized ones absence, "Wheres Kai?"

"Please, lights out," said a voice through the darkness. The guys froze into place, looking towards where they believed their speaker to be, however they found no one, courtesy to the black around them. "Who's there," Cole demanded, his voice echoing throughout the theater, his voice firm and fearless. A trail of lights shone to another part of the room, the guys shielded their eyes from the blinding bask of luminosity that shone ahead of them. Cole saw that it was leading to the stage, and so he lead the others to where the lights came to an end. On the stage, there stood Kai, he looked surprisingly ashen, except for a few scarlet marks on his exposed skin, but what scared the others the most was his smile, it was wide and immensely sinister, yet assertive.

"Greetings," he spoke, almost like a gentlemen.

"Uh, Kai? W-What's going on?" Jay sputtered, getting an unpleasant feeling from the marks on Kai's body. Kai merely chuckled, "Just warming up, for the performance, please, have a seat. Nones taken, so you can just sit yourself anywhere." He motioned to the empty rows of chairs lined up in front of the podium, the guys, unsure, sat themselves anyway. Kai smiled and continued on the conversation, "Now, I've brought you here today for a treat, not the one you might think, but it will be enjoyable all the same."

"So, whats the name of the song anyway?" Cole questioned skeptically.

"Great you should ask, Cole. Well, I couldn't really copy it off of someone, the songs too _special _for that, so I decided to give it the name, The Chicken Wing Song," Kai stated.

Before he could move on, there was an explosion of laughter from both Jay and Lloyd, the fire ninja jerked his head towards them as they shook in their seats, giggling uncontrollably. "Wow, you really picked a knockout!" Jay teased, trying to keep himself from laughing out again. Lloyd however, kept on with the immaturity, tears beginning to come out of his eyes. Kai stared at them with an angry expression, and it took Zane to shut up the two blokes for him to return to his genuine smile. "Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to begin my song," he stated.

"Please do," Zane stated, keeping his eyes on the other two to keep them from laughing, Jay and Lloyd tried their best to hold in their snickers, but as the performance began, they nearly lost it.

_For all the tragedies and terrible_

_Things I've seen_

_Most remarkable and gruesome_

_Is the making of chicken wings _

"This is gonna be good," Lloyd whispered, making Jay snicker.

_They wring its neck, they strangle_

_The chicken left undone_

_They fry them up and burn them_

_Resignation bothers none_

Kai continued, while stepping back against the podium to the far back of the stage, where a rope was settled, Cole eyed him suspiciously.

_Now as they drink and eat_

_Their stomachs full and satisfied_

_The chicken must seek vengeance _

_An eye for eye _

Jay and Lloyd continued their laughter, unsure of what came next, and it took only the yanking of that rope to shut them up. As Kai entwined his slender fingers on its bridges, yanking it down, Cole stood up in shock. Without expecting it, deep fried oil fell from the ceiling, and poor Jay and Lloyd, happened to be below it. Their laugh stock was put to an end, and instead replaced with petrifying screams of terror, as their skin became exposed to the oil. The grease burned through their skin, their screams growing with each singe, their eyes crying out in pain. Kai leapt from the stage and drew out two swords, the two howling before him.

"KAI!" Cole yelled out, trying to get him to stop. But the fire ninja paid no attention, he sliced through the two as if they were thin pieces of wood, blood decorated the seats they sat upon, and the blades Kai wielded between his fingers. Zane and Cole got up from their seats immediately, Kai turned to them, his teeth exposing through his grin, the face of insanity.

_So blood is spread throughout the feast_

_Not a single man alive_

_Burned and fried, no one survives_

_They must pay their filthy crimes_

Cole and Zane backed away from the crazed murderer and dashed for the exit, but found, to their dismay, the door to be locked. "We're trapped!" Cole shrieked, pounding against the door in a ruthless effort to knock it down. Kai approached them maliciously, Zane grabbed Cole and pulled him towards the left side of the theater, Kai only smiled at their scrambling, their wish for life.

_A compensation shall be made _

_For all those chickens slain_

_Men and women who enjoy_

_The slaughter of these birds_

_Will pay for their murderous_ _ways! _  
>The two remaining ninja ran into the farthest part of the theater, hoping that Kai wouldn't be smart enough to check there, Zane gazed at Cole with fear. "D-Did you see that?" he sputtered, his breath quickening, "K-Kai...K-Kai just killed Jay and Lloyd!"<p>

"They were...bothering him," Cole stated, panting. Zane grabbed the earth ninja by the shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll, "That's beside the point! T-THEY WERE HIS F-FRIENDS AND HE S-SLAUGHTERED THEM!" Cole looked into Zane's fearful eyes, his own pupils showing a hint of fright, the two never knew Kai could be this violent, but alas, what couldn't they expect more from the ninja of fire? The aggressive, overprotective brother who joined to keep his sister out of harms way, but from what they just saw, they could easily tell that just went spiraling down the drain. Zane released him and caught his breath, his hyperventilation growing more obvious, making Cole anxious.

"Z-Zane, we're...w-we're gonna be fine...K-Kai, Kai...K-Kai might be playing with u-us...r-r-right?" he stuttered.

"P-Playing?!" Zane yelled, staring back at his partner, "Kai just murdered Jay and Lloyd, single-handedly _murdered _them! He said he was gonna sing not fucking kill our friends!" Cole swallowed in his fear, looking at Zane with pure uneasiness, "I-I know..."

Kai jumped out at them, and the two let out a high-pitched scream, the fire ninja laughed and drew out his sword, jabbing it through Cole's stomach. "A-Agh!" he cried out. Zane screamed, trying to pull his friend loose from being impaled, but Kai slashed the Nindroid across the face sending him backwards. Cole looked at Kai, his mouth beginning to leak of blood, his eyes narrowing, staring at Kai in pure shock, "W-What have you done...?" Kai ignored Cole's simplicity and began to turn the hilt of his sword, gutting the earth ninja, Cole let out a blood-hurdling scream. Zane looked at in horror, Kai only let himself laugh, his voice tensing as he continued his gory song...

_Now all will be made chicken wings_

_Every human being alive!_

_Their arms and legs burned and fried_

_Just as those poor chickens lives!_

_Their bodies used for turkey_

_and their insides turned to meat!_

_Their arms and legs shall be the wings_

_FOR EVERY CHICKEN TO EAT!_

Kai, finished with Cole, let him fall to his death onto the floor. Zane gazed at the corpse in disgust, almost wanting to hurl, the earth ninjas organs exposed, a large gaping hole through the ninjas gut where he was impaled, blood seeping out from the body, spreading out as Cole breathed his last breath. Zane was on the verge of tears, his friends had been murdered, and he was the only one left, he clenched his teeth and looked up at Kai in anger, the fire ninja grinned.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BASTARD?!" Zane screamed, charging at Kai. The fire ninja caught him by his hands, the blood on his face more visible up close, dripping down towards the edges of his lips to taste, he smiled with satisfactory. Zane kicked him down, Kai spun around and proposed a backflip to which caused the Nindroid to fall flat on his face. Kai approached him, his fingers dripping with the scarlet substance, Zane however did not want to leave the others unavenged, he got back onto his feet and tackled the fire maniac, head on. Kai didn't respond to his little move, which made Zane angry.

"Do you so believe I can be beaten?" Kai stated, chuckling.

Zane glared at the person he once called his brother, his eyes narrowing, as tears began to form, "I s-swear on my brothers lives...YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY ONCE HAD THAT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM THEM! WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME!" The ice ninja landed a punch, which was easily blocked by the fire ninja, his grin growing wider as Zane lashed at him. "Pathetic," he uttered, kicking Zane off of him. The ice ninja fell before Cole's corpse, he looked at his fallen friend, and Coles face made him want to bawl. The earth ninjas face was ashen, lifeless, and cold...a trickle of blood pouring from the edges of his mouth, Zane blinked away his sorrow, and made a silent vow. He turned to face the devil only to find Kai gone.

Zane stood up and looked around, running back to the center of the theater, he found again dark, except for a few flickering lights he found suspicious. He checked back at Jay and Lloyd's seats only to find the two corpses gone, making his heart race. The ice ninja drew out his shurikans, ready to face Kai whenever he showed, but nothing but his silent footsteps echoed throughout the place. Then he heard a sound, he turned, and for a minute, he thought he saw a small, white bird, but when he blinked, it was gone.

Then, he turned and saw Kai standing before the entrance door, Zane stared at him in disgust, he appeared more bloody, no doubt he had dragged Jay and Lloyd away to be hidden away from authorities eyes, no doubt he did the same for Cole. Seeing Zane's expression, Kai chuckled, making the white ninja angry.

"Before I kill you," the ice ninja spat, "I want to ask..._why_?"

Now, to this, Kai frowned, he gazed at Zane with a bit of remorse, which confused the Nindroid. But then, Kai uttered, the last few words of his song...

_Burnt and singed_

_Every limb a greasy treat_

_Better than chicken wings_

_So please have a seat_

Kai threw Zane a piece of food, and he caught it in his fingers to see it was a fried hand. He immediately dropped it in horror, and looked back at Kai to see face, it looked angry, Zane froze.

_Enjoy their bones_

_Crave their taste_

_Don't you dare, leave anything to waste_

_Pine these juicy treats from hell_

_But dare not to tell _

Kai quickly appeared beside Zane, the Nindroid jumped, Kai handed him a sample, and smiled, his teeth rigged with blood.

_Or you'll be cursed by my bloody hands_

_Trained to slaughter, my demands_

He then turned away from the ice ninja, bringing himself back to the exit, Zane just held onto the piece of corpse Kai had given him, too afraid to do anything, his confidence fading. Kai turned towards Zane the last time, and breathed the final words of his song.

_Such a beautiful price_

_No special flavor or spice_

_I know you'll be back for more..._

Kai pushed his way through the door, closing it behind him, Zane's eyes shrank in fear, and he looked around him to find a flock of chickens. The lights went out-

A horrifying scream.

_**For who could resist delicious gore? **_


End file.
